Dando rumbo a mi vida
by ligia73
Summary: Buffy esta patrullando acompañada por Giles, algo que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, una palabra del vigilante la hace sospechar y abandona la patrulla, ya en casa, aclara su situacion a toda la casa y de paso a Spike.


Cuando Wood y Giles intentan matar a Spike, la reacción de Buffy me parece demasiado fría con respecto a lo que iban hacer, de ahí surgió esta pequeña historia. Es Spuffy total.

**DANDO RUMBO A MI VIDA**

No entendía porque Giles estaba dándome esa charla mientras luchaba con ese vampiro, sabía que nunca le había gustado que me entretuviera en la lucha, le gustaba que hiciera las cosas rápidas, pero ahí estaba él pidiéndome que jugara con el vampiro, de repente una cosa que había dicho me hizo click en el cerebro, Giles era un cebo, un voluntario cebo, me estaba entreteniendo y mi cerebro solo encontró un motivo para esto, Spike. Solté la estaca, y salí corriendo, corría todo lo que podía quería llegar a tiempo, quería evitar todo lo malo que mi mente estaba pensando, había sido una suerte que alguna de las chicas hubiera comentado que había oído decir a Spike que Wood le iba a enseñar no sé qué en su refugio personal. Sabía dónde estaba ese refugio, Wood me lo había comentado de pasada por si me hacía falta para alojar a algunas chicas más. Cuando llegue sintiendo que mis pulmones me iban a estallar, vi como Spike salía por la puerta, su cara estaba llena de cortes y comenzaban a formarse algunos morados, reprimí el impulso de acariciarlos cuando con un gesto de fastidio, entreabrió la puerta y vi a Wood que lucía mucho peor que Spike.

Le he dado un pase-lo señalo y luego a mí- Si se vuelve a intentarlo, ¡me lo cargo!.

Vi como Spike se alejaba, suspirando entre en local y vi como el director intentaba levantarse, si se pensaba que iba ayudarlo que espera porque en esos momentos siquiera soportaba verle la cara.

¿Por qué ha hecho esto?-le pregunte al ver como el sitio estaba preparado, forrado de cruces y sonando de fondo la canción gatillo de Spike- Le ha tendido una trampa , a mí me ha tendido una trampa.

Mato a mi madre, - haciendo un gran esfuerzo- ¡Me dejo sin mi madre!

Su madre era una cazadora. Para su madre lo más importante era la misión,-viendo la cara de dolor de Wood- Sé que duele, pero para las cazadoras lo más importantes es la misión, pero es lo más importante porque de nosotras depende el mundo, no una sola persona, estoy segura que a su madre le dolía en el alma dejarlo solo para luchar por el mundo, y lo que también tengo muy claro es que el ultimo pensamiento de su madre fue para usted…

Es un vampiro…¡un asesino!

Es su naturaleza- lo mire intensamente- Spike es mi mejor guerrero, el único capaz de luchar como yo. Es mi mejor baza. Es importante para la misión. Si intenta de nuevo hacerle algo,…

Dejará que me mate-dijo el director interrumpiéndola

No, no dejare que lo mate- vio como la cara de Wood reflejara asombro- Si vuelve a intentar algo contra Spike, él no tendrá que intentar matarlo, porque lo hare yo.

Me gire sin intentar ayudarlo, no podía soportar más verlo, mis pasos se hicieron más lentos, porque ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a algo más duro, el hombre a quien respetaba como a un padre me había traicionado, no había tenido la suficiente confianza para expresarme sus dudas, había vuelto una vez más decidir por mí, pero yo ya no era una niña, era una mujer y tenía muy claro lo que quería.

Giles se acercó al dormitorio de Buffy, la veía demasiado tranquila para que hubiera averiguado lo que él y Wood habían planeado. No paraba de decirse que el haber planeado la muerte de Spike había sido bueno para Buffy, el que estuviera tan pendiente de las necesidades del vampiro, que contara con él para todo no era bueno. Ahora que el vampiro había muerto Buffy se centraría en la misión y en lo que era importante.

Buffy, siento haber…..

No lo ha conseguido – al ver la cara de incredulidad del vigilante- Spike está vivo.

¿Cómo? Todo estaba…

Lo tenías todo muy preparado, la canción para poder activar a Spike, volverlo loco y ser la excusa perfecta para explicarme por qué lo habías matado, las paredes llenas de cruces – Buffy sonrió de manera amarga – Giles has visto a Spike luchar, has luchado a su lado, contra él, ¿no sabes cómo es como guerrero?

Buffy, tus sentimientos por Spike te están nublando el juicio,- señalando hacia las habitaciones- Tienes la casa llena de potenciales, y un vampiro controlado por un gran mal suelto por casa ¿vas a poner el peligro a Dawn?

Spike jamás le haría daño a Dawn, la quiere muchísimo.

A ti dice que te ama y estuvo a punto de violarte.

Buffy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Giles que continuaba en la puerta, cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, dio involuntariamente un paso atrás.

Eso no es asunto tuyo, eso es cosa mía y de Spike. Fue un error y yo tuve la culpa, lo puse al límite y no supe controlarlo.

Pero…

¡No es tu asunto Giles!- gritando.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta habían ido subiendo poco el tono de voz y las potenciales, y el resto de los chicos estaban observando la escena.

¿Qué no es mi asunto? Tienes durmiendo en tu sótano a uno de los más sanguinarios vampiros de la historia, dejas que relacione con potenciales, que van a creerse que pueden ligar tranquilamente con un vampiro, no van a entender que Spike no es como el resto de los vampiros.

Solo tienes razón en una cosa, Giles, Spike no es como ningún vampiro que hayas conocido o estudiado. Pero te equivocas en algo, las chicas saben que el resto de vampiros que pupulan por ahí no son igual que Spike, él ha dominado su demonio, no dudaran en acabar con cualquier vampiro que se encuentren y estarás.

Estas cometiendo un error- mesándose los cabellos- Eres el capitán general de este ejército, el hacer de Spike tu segundo al mando solo obedece a un objetivo.

¿De que estas celoso Giles? ¿De que Spike es mi segundo al mando o que ya no eres mi referente para todo?

Lo que sientes por él te impedirá matarlo si es necesario, y lo que más me preocupa, que mataras a quien intente hacerle daño.

¡Por supuesto Giles! Le quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie, si su vida significara salvar el mundo , pues que se vaya el mundo a la mierda.

Es un demonio, y me da igual que tenga alma….

A mí también, ya lo amaba antes de conseguirla.

¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Estás loca? Un ser sin alma

O si un ser sin alma, un ser sin alma que protegió la vida de mi hermana con la suya, y que hubiera dado su vida por la mía, yo fui la que lo trato mal, yo fui el monstruo de la relación, yo fui la que lo utilice- mientras hablaba Buffy se golpeaba en el pecho- Pero sabes pensándolo mucho creo que la culpa es tuya, de todos vosotros.

Ese tío ha tenido que hacerte algo, algún hechizo-dijo Xander que estaba en el pasillo junto con el resto rodeado de potenciales- ¿Culpa nuestra?

Jejeje.- de manera muy amarga- Ya no puedo más, Xander. Estoy harta. ¿A que queréis más queréis que renuncie? Haber vamos a enumerar. 1 mato al chico que quiero 2 Acepto que mi mejor amiga sea bruja y pase de ser novia de un hombre lobo a novia de otra bruja 3 Mi amigo del alma es el novio de una exdemonio con miles muertes a sus espaldas 4 Doy mi vida por mi hermana y mientras yo tengo que renunciar a todo lo que me importa. Pues se acabó.

¿Qué vas hacer, Buffy?- pregunto Dawn.

Ser feliz, os lo digo para que os enteréis. Quiero a Spike, estoy enamorada de Spike. Y quiero pasar lo que me reste de vida a su lado, quiero luchar a su lado, si tengo que hacerlo morir a su lado y si fuese necesario morir por él. Si de verdad os importo algo. Dejadme ser feliz, por favor.

¿Así de fácil?- pregunto Willow- Tu sueltas tu discursito y nosotros tenemos que callarnos y asentir.

Willow te quiero como una hermana, piensa en cómo te hubieras sentido si te hubiera juzgado por lo de Oz, por lo de Tara, por casi acabar con el mundo, por sacarme del cielo…¿No podéis solo ser mis amigos de verdad y aceptar lo que siento?

Un ruido les hizo a todos volverse para ver como Spike estaba mirándolos muy enfadado, paso por entre las potenciales, por en medio de los amigos de Buffy y aparto de la puerta a Giles, y se puso enfrente de Buffy.

¿De verdad me quieres?

Tanto que hasta duele, duele tener que reprimirme hacerte una caricia, duele el no poder besarte, duele el no poder gritar al mundo que te quiero,

Pues ya está bien de que te duela,- se giró a todos a la vez que enlazaba su brazo en la cintura de la cazadora- Ella os quiere, y sé que después de todo ese discurso que os ha soltado no será feliz si no estáis junto a ella, y ahora si me disculpáis- cerrándoles la puerta en las narices- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Buffy se quedó mirando a Spike, que la había soltado, sabía que a pesar de lo que había dicho, no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, así que cogiéndolo de la mano, lo condujo a la cama y sentándose junto a él le cogió de la mano.

Spike, sé que todo eso que he dicho ahí te lo tenía que haber dicho a ti primero, pero- suspirando- Cuando en el cementerio me di cuenta de que Giles me estaba entreteniendo, sentí que el mundo había dejado de girar, no sabía qué demonios habían planeado hacerte, tan solo quería llegar a donde estabas, cuando te vi – acariandole la mejilla – jamás he sido más feliz sé que tenía que haber salido detrás de ti en lugar de comprobar como estaba Wood, pero como siempre cuando se trata de ti fui una cobarde-dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Cuando dijiste que me amabas antes de conseguir mi alma.

En realidad creo que comencé a quererte cuando me dijiste que no querías que se acabara el mundo por que tenía gente que éramos como hamburguesas con patas.

Y también el Manchester United, acuérdate.-sonriendo.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- al ver la cara de Buffy- Pellízcame. Porque si esto es un sueño, prefiero que me estaques antes de despertar,

Como toda respuesta, Buffy se acercó más a él y lo beso, conforme el beso avanzaba y se hacía más intenso, fueron rindiéndose al deseo mutuo y al amor.

Sabían que todo no iba ser fácil, que cuando saliera mañana el sol los problemas que estaban fuera seguirían, pero ahora ambos estaban seguros de que estando juntos todo iría bien.


End file.
